The Demi-Nation Story
by Howlingwolf5456
Summary: Country's could have children with humans, yet it's just a very rare thing to happen. Yet, only one is known to live,yet there might be others ,the only known one's name is Bryce. Something is after Bryce, wanting him dead, by sending it's minions after him. Slight AU! and rated T for future chapters!
1. Chapter 1

_This is my new story, sorry if it's bad._

Bryce hadn't been normal, he knew that ever since he had started his school, mostly because of him being bullied for being different. His eyes were teal and his hair was black and was around chin length. Bryce lived in a city, in New York City to be exact, with only him, his father, his step mother and is step sister. They all lived in a small condo with a small balcony that Bryce had a small garden. Though the only thing that really grew in his garden was wheat, which had always been his favorite plant to grow and always wondered how they were still growing in the city. Bryce had never known his who his really mother was and whenever he asked his father before , he just replied "a woman who's looks deceived her." or "someone with an old soul in a young body." . Now our story shall begin:

Bryce was at school, waiting for this day to end, he had enough of being bullied because of him being different than them. Then all of a sudden he got a phone call from his phone, it was from his home. He answered the phone call :"Dad?" nobody answered . "Dad? Dad? Is everything alright?" He asked in a worried tone ,this wasn't good,wasn't good at all. He then ran out of the school and ran to his house as fast as he could. When he had arrived he found everyone, dead or atleast seemed to be dead. When he walked up to his father's carcass he suddenly heard someone coughing, it was coming from his father's carcass. "G-Get out of here! G-Get out of here and t-take that thing in closet with you!"

Bryce eyes widen slightly, was his father trying to tell him something? It seemed like he was. "Okay ,dad." He replied as he then went into the closet and searched through it, his father had always told him to stay away from it and his father did keep the thing locked. Though for some reason it was now open and he continued to search through it. Then he found a pitchfork inside the closet, it seemed to sparkle, or at least to him it did. He then grabbed the pitchfork and ran out of the building . He ran as fast as he could, that is until he was out of energy and passed out in one of many sidewalks of the city, clenching onto his pitchfork. He was not aware that someone was following him though.

After a while ,Bryce had regained consciousness, only to find out that he was being carried by a strange woman, who was going somewhere with him. This woman had long, straight platinum blonde hair, with blue or violet eyes. She had a white boy on her head and was wearing a blue dress with some other features he was bound to notice. "Wh-who are you and where are you taking me?" He said to her. The woman soon after put him down for a moment. "You can call, Aunt ,but I rather you not, though I am Natalia, a and I am taking you to a safe place, a place that your mother, my stupid sister would like you to go, Demi-Nation."

"W-Wait? What?" Bryce was confused, this woman claimed that she was his aunt, yet, she also claimed that she was taking him to a "safe place" and had called him "Demi-country". "Ms.,I think you have confused me to someone else now could you-"

"No! I know you are my sister's son, I know, I know you are!" This woman, okay his "aunt" was starting to scare him.

"W-Whatever let's just get to this place, whatever it's calle-"

"It's called CampHalfBlood, America, he told me about this place." Bryce eyes widened again, had she called someone America.

"W-what? What's wrong with you? Crazy? Are you insane? Ugh whatever!" Then Bryce ran away from her.

"Demi-Nation, wait! Something was following us-" Suddenly Bryce stopped running. A large lion-like creature with a scorpion tail was growling at him,getting ready to attack, the creature was a manticore!


	2. Chapter 2

The manticore then roared and lifted it's paw and tried to hit Bryce though Bryce moved out of it's way as quickly as he could. The manticore then roared again, as it used it's other paw to hit and scratch Bryce, which it did this time. Bryce screamed in pain, he had started to cry, there must've been a way to defend himself! Then he looked at his pitchfork and smirked slightly. He then clenched it and used it to attack the manticore. The manticore the roared again, in pain and tried to bite the Demi-nation, though it missed Bryce by only a few centimeters. Bryce sighed in relief and then attacked the creature a few more times before running off. As he was trying to out run the creature, he noticed Natalia walking after him, with a sadistic smirk. "Wh-what the hell?" He said aloud as he stopped running for a moment and stared at his "aunt". "What did you do? Please don't tell me that you-"

"I just saved your ass from that damn monster, Demi-Nation." Natalia then unsheathed her knifes, which were covered in manticore blood.

"Anyways, my name is Bryce , so would you stop with this Demi-Nation crap or whatever it is!"

"Nyet, you are a Demi-Nation, you are part human ,part nation. I am a nation, the nation of Belarus." Bryce's eyes widened slightly. Demi-Nation? As in Half-nation she meant? Okay either this woman was insane or right.

"Half-nation?"

Belarus nodded in reply. "Da ,you a half-nation, now get that into your thick skull of yours already!" Soon after she had started to walk. "Having to take you to that stupid Camp Half-Blood is already to pain." She said with a sigh as she continued to walk. Soon after Bryce followed.

"What is Camp Half-Blood?"

"It's a place were these Demi-gods go, though America asked some of the creatures or whatever, Chiron or Desuys- whatever they're names are, to allow into the camp for protection and training."

"Training for what? Oh whatever, anyways who's my mom, my real mom?"

"Training for some dumb prophecy or whatever," Belarus had mumbled that part to herself. " You're real mother, my stupid Big sister." She then replied to Bryce.

"No, her name."

Belarus rolled her eyes, "Ukraine, your mother is Ukraine."

So that was his mom, "Is she at Camp Half-Blood?"

Belarus shook her head. "Nyet, she isn't and I think we have just arrived there." Soon after Bryce looked ahead and saw the entrance to Camp-HalfBlood.


	3. Chapter 3

Bryce looked around the camp, everything looked so interesting here and it made him smile. Though Belarus lead him to one of the buildings, and in the building there were about 3 people, America, Chiron and the Percy Jackson. "So this is the Demi-nation?" America said with a slight smile. Belarus nodded in reply. Bryce just stared at the people in his room. "Anyways this , nation, America, had tracked you down. Not in a creepily way though." Replied the centaur and Bryce's eyes widened. That blonde guy- well America had tracked him down?! "Yep! With this computer, that Japan made me, dude! It , tracks Demi-nations and since you're the only known one, only you appear . Hey, Percy, dude can you show him?" America said with a smile. Percy then showed Bryce the computer. "This is the one he used to track you." Percy said as he then turned on the computer, showing one dot on a map of the USA, though soon after another dot appeared. "Wait, what, there's , wha?!" America suddenly said.

"There's another one like me?!" Bryce stared at the other dot after he said that, it was at Miami , Florida. "Can I go there?! Please!" Bryce then continued with a slight smile.

"No, dude it's like too dangerous!"

"Please! Please! Please! Please!"

"Fine, but Belarus , follow him , just in case he gets into any any trouble." Belarus frowned and crossed her arms, why did she have to follow the little brat everywhere? Soon after though, Bryce ran out the door and out of the camp, Belarus was following him also.

...

Lillian was at her home, her mother, well actually her mother's friend who had adopted her, was at work, and she was home alone. She had wondered who her birth mother was , yet she had died at her birth. All she knew that her mother was of Indian descent, her grandparents or great grandparents were from India, hence maybe why Lillian's skin was dark. Lillian's skin was actually more of lighter darker color, maybe actually appearing to be more of a medium tan color. Her hair was very dark brown, very close to black, but it also had a streak of blonde hair in her hair, which she would tell you it wasn't dyed, which was correct. Her hair was maybe a bit longer than shoulder length and was wavy. Her eyes were also somehow, blue.

Though anyways back to the story: Lillian then suddenly saw a boy with a pitch fork burst through her door. "Who are-"

"No time to talk! Just hide me! Before it finds me!" Lillian stared at the boy, was he crying? He was! He was tearing up just like a baby! Suddenly a large dragon-like creature broke one of the walls of the house, Lillian screamed. "What is that THING!?" Bryce then, without thinking, grabbed Lillian's hand and ran towards the nearest exit that was away from the dragon like creature, which was actually a wall. Soon after they heard a roar. The creature had followed them, Bryce was still crying like a baby , which was annoying the hell out of Lillian. "Shut up! If you won't kill it then...I will!" She yelled at him as she walked towards the creature, she had no idea on what to do. Then suddenly something took over her. She had started to speak in French to the creature and stroked it affectionately. After a while, the dragon-like creature had stopped trying to kill them and had calmed down, it was also getting slightly uncomfortable with Lillian stroking it affectionately. Though after all this chaos, Belarus finally came.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hope you like this chapter and I'm sorry if it's bad.**

After Belarus had arrived, she asked "Why is that other half-breed stroking a monster? Nevermind, let's get going." Soon after Belarus grabbed her nephew's hand and pulled him away. Lillian followed the two of them , with a straight face, quite unsure if she would be safe with them but she followed them anyway.

Meanwhile , America and his Demi-nation tracking computer at camp-halfblood, had found a new Demi-nation which were close to the group. The group was in North Carolina. "Wow, dudes, is there's another Demi-nation on the map, it's pretty close to the others so they'll probably meet up with it." America said to himself for a moment as he looked at his computer for a moment.

Bryce and his friends were wandering down the capital of North Carolina, "Are we there yet? I'm hungry." Bryce complained with a slight frown.

"Oh yeah, well don't you think I'm hungry too?! Quit complaint anyways your aunt-lady isn't complaining," soon after Belarus shot a glare at Lillian.

Soon after, Bryce had heard somebody scream "THIEF!" and saw some guy who looked to be around his age run off with a purse and a shirt. The boy's hair was short and brown hair with green eyes, his pants that he was wearing were torn jeans. His shirt looked very old and was starting to fade and was ripped. The thief ran past Bryce and his friends, Bryce clenched his pitchfork. Soon after he ran after the thief with his pitchfork. The thief continued to run before Bryce attacked him with his pitchfork. The thief yelled and punched Bryce's head , yelling at him. Bryce then grabbed the thief's neck , though the thief kicked him away. "Would the two of you stop fighting?!" Lillian yelled , who had followed them and not to mention Belarus followed him too.

"Another half-breed?"

"Wait, what do you mean another half-breed, I thought Lillian was the only other one!"

"No there's this one, he's the son of HER." Suddenly a police siren went off.

"Damn," Bryce mumbled quietly before he looked at his "friends" and the thief. He then grabbed the thief's hand and pulled him away with the rest of the group following him. "Where are you going and what did she mean by 'half-breed'?!" Asked Lillian who followed him. "Let me go!" Yelled the thief ,angrily.

After a while of escaping the police, they were in a forest and it was getting dark. "Why is there a forest here?" Bryce asked with a slight frown. Belarus shrugged and Lillian was gathering sticks and branches to make a fire with, meanwhile the thief was tied up. Bryce had tied him up with some rope Belarus had given him, he hoped she hadn't stolen it.

Soon after they made a fire, "Anyways, I think Belarus should tell you what you guys are," Belarus shot a glare at her nephew, what was he , scared to tel them what they were? "You mongrels are half nation and half human, I can already tell you your parents just by your looks." Belarus then looked at Lillian and walked towards her, "You, you are France's child, you have his eyes, your name?"

"M-My name's Lillian."

"Ah and the other, you are Hungary's child, you look similar to her, you have her eyes and hair color. Your name?"

"They call me Alexander, and what are you crazy people talking about? I'm not related to some country! I'm an orphan! I barely remember my own mother anyways and never knew my father, so what type of crazy-lady says my mom's a nation? You've got to be on some- "

"DON'T call my aunt crazy." Bryce shot a glare at Alexander, he knew he aunt wasn't the most sanest person in the world, yeah maybe she was crazy, though he disliked it when Alexander had called her crazy. Belarus had then looked at her nephew for a moment. Alexander rolled his eyes, "Whatever, though where are you crazy people taking me?"

**Wow this was probably my worst chapter yet.**


End file.
